A whirl around the coffee shop
by Markitdownb4itsstruck
Summary: After years of not speaking or being very friendly, Draco and Hermione go on a whirlwind tour of a coffeeshop. Yes indeedy. It's much more exciting than you'd think. R&R kids. thanks.


Hermione Granger was tired.

As a matter of fact, Hermione Granger was beyond tired.

She was exhausted.

She had stayed up all night reading a new book for her course, _Magic in Merlin's Time_. She had needed to read it by the very next morning to prepare for discussion in her college's class. She had received it a week ago, but had only read ten pages until yesterday. Hermione Granger was no slacker, but until yesterday she really had done nothing.

She needed a break.

"A break?" Ron had said. " _You? _A_ break!_'

"Yes, me, a break, Ron. I've been working so hard these past four months, and Harry and Ginny keep inviting me to visit."

"But, Hermione, you've _never_ taken a break before," Ron replied.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

It was true; she had never in all her natural born days taken a break. She was always prepared, just like the Girl Guides. She had been a Girl Guide, before she became a witch. She was always prepared there too. Whenever the girls were asked to bring in their colored pencils, she checked that very day to make sure she had all sixteen, and packed them into her little bag immediately. Yes, even then, she was prepared.

Until that day that she had never been prepared for came.

As they say, no one expects the Spanish Inquisition.

She sat by the windowsill, looking out at the street behind her house. Suddenly, she heard a commotion, and she turned her head. There, in front of her, with knives to their throats, her parents stood in front of her, their eyes pleading her to run. She screamed, and ran toward her parents. They pushed her away, through the back door. "They only want us, love, just go," her father had said.

"NO! They can't have you! What have you ever done? You and Mum are wonderful people! Come back, Da!"

_"I love you," he whispered._

_"NO!" _

_"NO!"_

_Hermione fell to the ground, crumpled in a heap at the doorstep of the Burrow. _

She woke up in a flash. The dream again came to her. Everyday she had been haunted by her parents' kidnapping. Usually, she could tell herself that she was just having a nightmare, but this week she couldn't seem to separate the nightmare from real life.

Finally, she decided to do the unthinkable: she took a mental health break…

And now, she was tired. And she still had to get up enough energy to live through her class. It wasn't a necessary class, but Hermione never ever missed a chance to learn something. That was why she had enrolled herself in the class in the first place. Or was it to distract herself? She couldn't remember anymore.

She shuffled like her grandmum back in the country. She grabbed her keys and some money, and then stumbled out to buy coffee.

"Gingerbread latte, please," she said, slightly shivering. It was rather cold outside. How could she have forgotten?

"How's life living in filth? Having a good time?" said a voice from behind her.

She wheeled around 360 degrees, just to make sure that she was hearing correctly.

"You heard me, mudblood. How does it feel?"

For a moment, she was speechless.

* * *

She was walking rather quickly now, he noted. Her hair, still rather unruly from her early morning, bounced up and down as she sped down the block. He took a deep breath, then strode off to follow her.

* * *

_I'm really tired, _she thought. _It really wouldn't do to be absent, though. I'll miss so much class time and work…_

"Good morning."

She started and glanced at her watch. It was twelve! She rushed to pack her bag.

"Ron! Why didn't you wake me? You _knew _I had a class today!"

Then she turned, and realized it wasn't Ron at all…

* * *

"Harry! What on EARTH are you doing here?" she cried joyfully. 

"Just thought I'd pop in. It's been a while since I've seen you. How's Ron?"

"How should I know, Harry? I don't talk to him that much. Just because we're neighbors doesn't mean that we always catch up with one another. Last I spoke with him, he was fine. A bit of trouble with some woman in his department. She kept complaining about the Muggles are hanging out in her backyard. She couldn't figure out why…"

"So what was it?"

"Her fellow housemate, who is a muggleborn, was throwing parties! Somehow she snuck the Muggles through. Isn't that the oddest thing you've ever heard? It was right under her nose the whole time."

Someone snorted.

Harry and Hermione turned around to find no one there. Slightly perturbed, they continued their conversation. It was pleasant until they heard a sneeze.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" shouted Harry.

Nothing.

"Harry, there's no one there. Look, I've got work to do. A week off is far too long, I really have to work!"

"You took a week off! Why didn't you visit us? We've been waiting to see you for ages!"

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry. I was just really caught up, and I forgot. Yes, I was caught up in relaxing. Seeing as you and Ron used to do it all the time while I worked my arse off, I figured it was time I acquainted myself with a couple of strangers, television and endless sleep."

"That's not like you at all Hermione!" said Harry. "The Hermione I know would have…"

"Been dead tired and walking around like a zombie!" interrupted Hermione. "Besides, I'm not sure if that Hermione even exists anymore. Look, I really have to get to class now, Harry… Harry?"

Harry was not looking at Hermione, as she had thought he was. He was staring past her! In annoyance, Hermione turned to see what he could possibly be looking at. As far as she knew, the only thing behind her was a wall, or… Malfoy.

* * *

"MALFOY" screamed Hermione and Harry at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here? How do you know I live here? Did you follow me? Why would you follow me?" babbled Hermione, with 50 questions in her head still left to ask.

"I'll take care of this Hermione," said Harry darkly. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? Make it quick, because this wand in my hand is just itching for some action."

"That would be more wand than one," said Draco Malfoy wryly, taking sheer delight in the discomfort and shock it caused in Harry and Hermione's faces.

"That is ENOUGH. _Immobulus!" _shouted Hermione. She was fed up with the stupidity of this situation, and holy crap, she still had to get to her class!

"Harry, take his wand off him," she commanded. "Put him somewhere, okay? I really have to go to class. I'll see you later…"

"You're just going to leave? What am I supposed to do with this?" Harry gestured towards Draco.

"Just watch him. It's only two hours. Please Harry? I really need to go to this class."

"Whatever, Hermione. I'll guard this idiot, and you'll go to class. Come straight back. I don't want to see this ferret any longer than I have to."

"I will Harry. Don't fret. Be back soon. Bye Harry. Die Malfoy."

_

* * *

_

_Four Hours later…_

"Hermione, where have you been? Heaven sakes, woman, I've been waiting for 20 minutes! It doesn't take that long to find crackers in a cabinet!"

"Not if you're in my cabinets, Harry. Just sit tight and…oof."

"What's wrong, Hermione?" said Harry in alarm.

"Nuffin. It's just Ron apparated on me."

"Tell him to go back to his house, please."

"I can't do that right now."

"Why not, Hermione?"

"I think he splinched himself."

"Shit."

_

* * *

_

_An Hour Later…_

"So, now that we've gotten Ron to St. Mungo's, what would you like to do about our present, er situation?" enquired Harry.

"Maybe we can dump him in a lake." Hermione turned her back to Harry to adjust her kitchen to pre-splinching condition.

"Gee, Granger, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I was just kidding… wait, who said that?"

"Your fairy godmother, you nitwit, of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"Who is me, exactly?" said Hermione, frightened by Harry's new tone.

"Harry Potter."

"Oh." She breathed a sigh of relief. For a second there, she thought it was…

"Draco Malfoy, you mudblood. Have you lost all of your wits spending all of your time with the ants and cockroaches? I thought you were better than this."

That was definitely not Harry.

Mary Mother of God, where did Harry go?

"What have you done with…" Hermione turned around to face Draco Malfoy. She saw Harry laying there on the floor. And then she beheld the most handsome and fearsome visage at the same time. Draco Malfoy had not let the 6 years since the war let him grow fat nor balding. What a letdown. Although, at this point in time, Hermione was willing to call it a boon.

"Luckily for you, Granger, I happen to be an opportunist who can handle men just as well as I handle women, of which gender you don't seem to belong." Draco Malfoy smirked. Life really didn't get much better than this.

"Shouldn't you be babysitting an orphan, or better still, living with the homeless?" quipped the doughty Hermione, ready for his next reply.

"Actually, I think that's your job, mudblood."

He had hit a nerve.

"You happen to be in my house, and you are talking to me, and calling me"

"mudblood," he interrupted.

"When you shouldn't be here at all! What the hell possessed you to come here?" screamed Hermione.

"I have to do my charity visits."

Hermione bristled at this comment.

"I'm doing better than you are, I bet. The last time I read your name in the paper, you were under investigation for some AUI (Apparation Under the Influence) and some prostitution rings."

"At least I have my health," said the ever watchful Draco Malfoy. "When I saw you this morning, you looked rather worn. Pulled another all nighter, did we? Too much work to do?" "Why yes, yes there was."

"Here's some good news for you, Granger. We're 23 now. Go get a life outside of your miserable books and attempting to comb your hair." Here he glanced at said hair with distaste. "I must say, Granger, that I am pleasantly surprised by something."

"And what would that be, Ferret?"

"Your mouth is shut more often. What a blessing."

Hermione opened, then shut her mouth yet again. She was getting too old for this.

"I'm getting too old for this," said Draco Malfoy. "I honestly don't plan on checking up on people, and since this is termed as 'checking up', I'll be leaving."

Hermione nodded. She had a pounding headache. Probably the buildup of too many questions boggling her already sleep-deprived brain.

"Adieu." And like it had never happened, Draco Malfoy was gone.

Dammit. She had class tomorrow.

What the heck was up with Harry?


End file.
